Chance
by Anki-Shai
Summary: Po takes a chance, and Tigress is right there with him
AN: So, this one has been driving me crazy since I went to see Kung Fu Panda 3. I Hope you enjoy it.

 **Chance**

The mist covered the land blinding their eyes of the sight of green and colorful life in the valley. The wind moved through the land slowly, it came cold but refreshing after a long training session; Master Tigress took a deep breath crossing her legs to meditate as she waited for morning to finally reached the land. Her ears twitched slightly when she caught a strange yet familiar scent in the air, she closed her eyes evening her breathing and waited.

Po approached the hill with heavy breathing and a hand on his side, he sat on the ground taking a deep breath while his eyes sought what he came looking for. His eyes lit up like they did every time he took in the form of Tigress, there was always wonderment and affection whenever he got the chance to be near her. He stood up and made his way towards her trying, buy failing, to be very silent.

"Are you busy, Tigress?" Po sat down right beside the female tiger who merely rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"I was meditating."

"Oh, I…then…I interrupted you, didn't I?" Po's ears lowered slightly and he was looking rather upset about this. Tigress sighed shrugging.

"Not really, I couldn't concentrate anyway."The feline turned to Po who was looking at the ground, one of his fingers was digging a hole, Tigress observed him for a moment observing the nervous gestures of the panda with care.

She felt the hardness of her heart stirred warmly, her body relaxing while her eyes gleamed softly with contentment. Years had passed since she first saw the panda falling from the sky and taking away a title that wasn't meant for her. Now, all she could see was a friend…was someone she could…

Tigress looked away furrowing her brows, whatever she was going to think it was something she had forbidden herself to feel or accept. The mist of the land started to dissipate, the wind blew softly brushing their furs and faces bringing the sweet aroma of the valley; Po shifted slightly lifting his jade eyes to Tigress, he lowered his gaze again only to furrowed his brows in a determine gesture.

"Say, Tigress, I was wondering…" Po trailed off cocking his head until he found himself looking directly into Tigress eyes. The panda swallowed feeling his cheeks warm under the stare of his partner in fight.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering…Master Shifu said we could take today off. So, I found this spot…no so far, maybe if you're not oppose to the idea…we could go?" Po finally said stuttering just enough to make Tigress hold back a smile.

"I think it is a possibility." Tigress replied after a silence, Po smiled shyly at her and Tigress felt her heart jumped at the sight. "I hope the others are ready then, it would be better to go to this place with time to enjoy it."

Po opened his eyes and Tigress realized the panda was rather embarrassed and there was something else in his expression, Po bit his lower lip and then scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, well, I think they're still asleep and…" Po chuckled nervously but his eyes caught those of Tigress. "I was thinking we could go…alone. You and I."

Tigress furrowed her brows, she looked away for a moment as if she was trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks, even though Po would not be capable of seeing it. When she turned back to Po, the panda had his ears lowered and he was looking rather down, he was about to speak when Tigress merely stood up, she stretched her hand to him and gave the panda one of her most private smiles.

"Very well, then let's go, we don't need to lose any more time here."

Po lit up completely, he took Tigress hand and stood up; their hands remained together for a moment until Tigress let go reluctantly. Po grinned widely and then point to some point to the east.

"Race you, then! I bet I can run faster than you!"

Tigress didn't have the time to protest for Po jumped right in and started running, she snickered shaking her head. Something inside her broke slightly and the emotions she had been hiding so well seemed to pour around her body. A day with Po didn't sound bad at all, no, not at all.

Tigress turned around and then started running trying to caught up with Po.


End file.
